


One cruddy Halloween.

by gingko96



Category: Casper (1995)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 19:54:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20972165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingko96/pseuds/gingko96
Summary: Surprise my readers.Kat wants to go to a festival. Trio have other plans.





	One cruddy Halloween.

**Author's Note:**

> This will be short and fun but starts slower than the Get Wrecked series. 
> 
> Will contain comedy, family fluff, revenge against specific human A hole."

Orange and red leaves flew past her as she walked through the woods to Whipstaff. A large pumkin in one arm and her school bag in the other. 

Kat was now seventeen and it was two days before Halloween and she was ecstatic.

A few miles south of Friendship there was a event being held on Halloween called Blood Fest. It needed a waiver apon entry but it was supposed to be really fun and terrifying.

Side effect of living with three ill manerd ghost was, what would scare other people doesn't scare her.

Normal cheesy festival haunted houses didn't thrill her like they used to.

To top it off, she was going with a cute boy from school that she's been talking to for a while. Milo was super sweet to her the last few weeks. Leaving little notes in her locker and stuff. 

She technical had to be eighteen to enter but the ticket guy said if she got a legal guardian to sign for her, she could go in. 

Now she just needed Dad to hold the pen and sign.

.........

"No. Absolutely not."

"But why? "

" Your not eighteen yet and they don't have a good safty rep. That's why there's this waiver."

" I'm sure its fine. They have extra stuff thats part of the theme."

"No. "

"But there's nothing ells to do and I'm meeting Milo there. "

"There's other stuff you and Milo can do. Didn't you see that flyer for the Boo carnival?"

"Boo carnival? More like Boohoo. Last year was so boring it was sad. You even fell asleep. Remember?"

"I just skipped on my coffee that day. Reguardless your not going to this Blood Fest."

"But-"

"NO Kat."

Kat frowned and turned for the door.

Meanwhile John Harvey sighed. Not really knowing what to do with his older teenage daughter.

Boo Carnival was boring but Blood Fest was crazy. It had a long history of rides breaking down, people getting hurt in the haunted houses, teens doing drugs and making out in the game booths, and so many accidental injuries from loose nails and cogs. 

No place for his little girl. Especially if she was with a boy.

And although he didn't voice it, he didn't like this Milo guy. He was already eighteen and seemed to be interested one moment and alouf the next.

She deserved better. 

He didn't have much time to worry about that. He had an appointment in another town so he had to get going.

.........

Kitchen...

Casper was cutting open a pumpkin when Kat came in.

A look a of disappointment cream on her face. He had a feeling he knew why.

"No Blood Fest?"

"No Blood Fest." Kat said as she sat at the table and later her head in her arms.

" Maybe it's for the best. I mean why a waiver in the firstplace?"

" Your uncles don't include a waiver and they know no mercy." Kat said looking up at the small ghost.

" Still angry about the... Accident?"

" Yes! Even if it was an accident, my wrist still hurts to this day! " 

"You got them back though. With the-"

"Yea the handvacum and duck tape" 

"They couldn't get out for hours" 

" pfffft! Hahaha!!" Kat laughed remembering them struggle in that tini little hand vacume for hours. Oh so satisfying.

" Can you hand me that big spoon right next to you?"

Kat looked down and spotted the large utensil and handed it over to the small ghost.

"The Boo carnival could be fun." Casper said trying to lift the mood.

"Please, it's going to be the deadest event of the year."

"Oh, count on it fleashy!" Came a. Voice directly above her.

The trio cackled as they dropped a empty pumkin with a hole on the bottom over Kats head.

"Hey!" Kats voice echoed in the hallowed out pumpkin.

"HEHEHEHEHE!"

"Get this thing off me!" Kat said as she stood up trying to get the pumkin off her head.

The trio just laughed and took a picture. They drew funny faces on the outer shell of the pumpkin and seeing it stuck on Kats head was hillarious.

Casper flew forward and helped her.

"Why do they do this?" She asked the small spook

"I wish I knew." Casper answers as he lifted the pumpkin off her shoulders.

When they got it off she was covered in pumpkin seeds and slime.

The three ghosts looked down at her with slime hanging from her hair and started cracking up all over again.

"Good job cleaning it out you jerks!!"

"Thank you!"

"Nice hair Do Pumpkin head!" Stretch said. 

"Hey You- wooahh!" Casper began but was cut off as Stretch snatched him out of the air and flung him through the ceiling out to the sky.

The three continued laughing.

Kat took a string of the slime and flung it at them irridably.

" Don't you three have anything better to do than bully him and haunt me?"

"The kid was about to give me lip and consider yourself lucky we bother with you at all bone bag!"Stretch said flicking off a pumkin seed

" Your dad want us to keep an eye on ya till he gets back from an appointment." Stink explains.

"Oh right! He'll be gone till tomarrow night."

"Now your catching on!" 

"Well, I don't need babysitters so...bye."

"That's not how this works hormones."

"We heard about that blood fest of yours." Fatso said with a glare.

"We don't want you going either." Stinky said crossing his arms.

"Why would it matter?" Kat asked growing more irritated by the minute.

" Let's just say it doesn't exactly work to our benefit." Stretch said 

"Wha-!"

"You guys she could go and get scared like everyone ells."

"HEHEHEHEHEHE!!!"

" Why would you go there? There's tons other festivals you can destroy!" Kat said angry

Stretch floated close to her face eyes narrowed.

" Because it's Festival adults only and you're still a seventeen-year-old child." Stretch rubbed it in.

The three started floating around her head chanting child, kid, youngin. One of them started mokingly messing with her hair and piching her face. Her face grew redder with embarrassment. Her fists balled as she hit her breaking point.

" ENOUGH!!!" Kat yelled as she smacked their hands away and stormed out of the kitchen.The trios laughter going faint the further away she walked.

She got to her room, slammed the door and screamed into pillow.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think :)


End file.
